


Show you what I want (want you, want you so bad)

by Hawkkitty44



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged Up, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, No Beta, Possesive, Smut, Unsafe Sex, needy, under negotiated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: Things have stayed the same yet changed so much. Masumi shows just how much he has changed.
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi/Usui Masumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Show you what I want (want you, want you so bad)

So little yet so much had changed four years ago when the Mankai company had entered the young woman’s life once more. There was always an underlying feeling she would go back to the company, it was where she was raised so many years ago. Sometimes when she looked to the cracks on the doors she could remember the slips and falls and that created them so long ago. There were memories in these halls, yet there were so many more now than before.

The boys that had come under her care bloomed under her care she liked to think, though if she was honest it would seem they helped her just as much. Walking through the house there were bits of fabric, paint and manga strung about in the random corners of each room. It felt very lived in, it felt very home. So much had changed with the members, past fears turning into nothing but past doubts and their trophy collection was getting fuller than she had even remembered her dad’s being at one point.

Yet while things changed some things stayed the same. Masumi as much as she hated to admit it still looked at her with those eyes, those ever present eyes. As much as she hated to admit it they felt second nature, like a second coating of paint on a finished project. It made her feel almost safe as she walked around her day to day basis. But he was growing up, she could accept that, she really could okay. So as he grew even taller and he started exams to leave high school it was hard not feeling a little sad he pulled away for a month. 

But it was healthy, he still was at practice heck he still stared at her so much in practice he got the occasional lecture from a fellow member. But well. He was growing up and she knew eventually his love for her had to be grown out sooner rather than later. It would be soon surely, being twenty and as in love with her as he was when he was sixteen seemed impossible for the woman to imagine. How many people did she love between when she was sixteen to her now thirty year old state? 

So she walked the familiar halls, both new and old and tried to forget that maybe things would change and he would become someone unfamiliar. As she walked into his room, the one he shared with Sayaka she almost expected it to be empty. There had to be college events, Omi talked about his club sometimes with a smile and gesture to his camera. Yet there laying on his bed clumsily buttoned up shirt half did and pj pants. 

Looking so intently at the door he seemed to have been almost waiting for her as he lazily sits up on his bed. Though the room is so quiet and feels so large it feels like she is standing right next to him, the sound of her heart beating so quickly in her ear louder than any round of applause during any curtain time. Yet as shell shocked as she felt she could not move, or well think. 

The room was so thick with tension it was odd how at ease Masumi seemed to feel jumping off the top of his bed. Memories of him easily gliding down the bridge on the day of the street fill her head, but his legs weren’t this long before nor had he grown into his body the way he had now. Steps seemed so much longer, eyes hungrier and almost scarier than she had ever seen them. Maybe she caught him at the wrong time, and to prove her point she looked down for a moment only to realize his pants were down and his--

Okay so she walked in on the wrong time and she should leave and bake him and herself an apology cake for doing this. Though there is a hand on her wrist and it drags her so she is against his chest, his beating heart is almost louder than her own somehow. Through holes in the shirt she can feel just how warm he is, his skin with a light layer of sweat she tries to move back. But she can't. Masumi is really holding her tight.

“Please don’t go, please common I’m sorry” he groans and it is hard to think of the noises as in when she can feel him erect against her shirt like this. 

Taking a breath she tries to find reason, maybe she fell asleep and instead of dreaming about her getting a puppy she was dreaming of this again. The hand moving from her wrist to her hip and another one following suit makes her quickly throw out such an idea as this though. Hips move ever so forcefully against her, his precum is hard to ignore as it begins to drip and coat her shirt. Good thing she wasn’t wearing a shirt she really liked right?

Well for now she is just standing there as he in a daze like state nuzzles his face against her neck. Soft breathy kisses coat her as his mouth coats her jaw down to her collar bone with his mouth. Teeth occasionally make a show and she groans at the contact. Though she probably should have as he takes this as a suck harder and keeps going. As if realizing her hands were her own she feels like tingling.

She should do something with them. She should push him away and pretend like this had never happened...Yet when her hand grasps onto his shoulder not shove him away but get some sort of ability to still herself she figures she can’t think straight or proper. Moving from her neck his mouth finds hers, one of his hands no longer holds her hip instead cups her head to keep her still as he kisses her. And how he kisses her.

So hungry and demanding his tongue feels like it is trying to coat every bit of her mouth with it. Squeezing her hip he is sweeping the feet from underneath her and towards the bed he jumped from. Oh. Oh this was serious. But as she kissed him and with this different angle wrapped a leg around his hip the friction against her core was too good. As soon as Masumi felt her crotch against his, he ran faster than she had ever seen him.

The bed suddenly under her back she looked up with half lidded eyes. Looming over her he was quick to press his mouth against her quickly before moving down her body. His hands felt greedy tightly gripping her body until he came to her pants. The zipper was quickly found and the pants removed as she attempted to shimmy and help them off. Though he dipped a hand to play around with the band of her underwear his eyes were to her top.

Oh. So he quickly held the bottom of the shirt and got rid of it with a little assistance from Izumi. So there she was lying underneath Masumi, eyes so hungry and his breath hot on her stomach. This had to be some sort of strange dream. Moving to unclasp her bra his mouth doesn’t even wait for her to toss it away before he is attaching his mouth to it. A teasing bite leaves her moaning as his hands go back to the waistline of her underwear. Though they don’t tease as much as pull them down, oddly the freeing of her underwear makes her feel more aware of this situation than anything else.

“Wanna taste you okay, bet you taste so good for me” he groans, not asking rather stating. What was she to say to that?

Mouth leaving her boob he dives down, his hands are already parting her thighs as he begins to kiss around her inner legs. Trying to move her legs ever so slightly to tell him to calm down it hits her just how firmly he is holding her. How firmly he had been holding her this entire time as bruises that would rise the next day littered her rip cage and neck. As much as it confuses her she knows she is wet, how good this feels.

At first he simply breathes on her vagina, hot breath with just enough distance to feel his presence but not fully. Humming the man is looking down at her, his tongue licking his lips tauntingly. “Only for me right? You can only get this wet like this with me”

And with that he finally puts his mouth on her, like he has done it before he attacks his clit before going down. Though he keeps a finger tracing patterns that make her gasp and moan. Who had he done this with? As his tongue goes in and out of her it feels like he is trying to suck whatever he can out of her. 

“Hmm knew you would be this good, only want to touch and suck you here” lifting his head for a moment he seems like he will calm down but it felt like it was a warning really. His head goes back down and patterns only get more intense until she is clenching against his tongue and cumming.

Breathing laboured there is nothing she can think of what to say, to do. Luckily she doesn’t need to as he quickly licks up what he can before moving to be face to face with her. And oh, she tastes odd on his tongue and the dick that is throbbing against her stomach feels so warm and needy. Fingers move down and find her opening and while she is still sensitive the two fingers that begin to work her open are careful enough.

Putting more of his weight on her it is hard not to feel how close he is. Moving one of her hands she carefully wraps around his length, steady movements she hadn’t done in years getting into motion. The groan and hot breath suddenly in her ear proves this was the right move. However soon her hands are being placed above her head and he is lifting up her leg. 

“Sorry princess, daddy needs to cum in here. Need you to know you’re too good with your hand. Want you to know that only i can feel that from you” he puffs and without warning he is kissing her again.

Fingers seemingly happy with how prepped she was and soon the tip of his dick is jabbing her. Looking at him she can sense his frustration, was this his first time? Biting up her lip the pros and cons of this situation and flying past her and before she knows it she is moving ever so slightly and he without warning or hopefully meaning to is hip to hip in her. All the way in. 

Eyes go wide and she feels tears form but they are quickly kissed away as he begins to thrust into her. Biting at her neck she feels him going rougher and rougher as he thrusts.

“Mine, only mine to love okay. Only daddy’s” and as he says that he grabs her hip and shoves himself impossible deep to cum. 

There is silence before he moves them over to the side, and while he does slip out he doesn’t seem to care or mind how cum oozes out of her. Tucking her into his arms he breathes into neck and smells her deeply. Soft breathing tells her he is asleep and she wonders how she will as well.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA so I finally wrote smut for them it didn't take me long I suppose haha. Hope whoever reads this enjoys this


End file.
